1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the game of hockey, and more particularly to the equipment worn by a goalkeeper in the game of hockey. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an upper arm blocker pad for aiding protection of the lead arm of a goalkeeper vis-a-vis flying hockey pucks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of hockey includes a goal having a net at opposite ends of a rink having an ice surface, wherein it is the object of the game for opposing teams to cause a hockey puck to be deposited into the net of the goal of the opponent team. In order to prevent the hockey puck from being easily deposited in their goal, each team has a goalkeeper situated at the opening of their goal in order to deflect an incoming hockey puck away from the goal. In this regard, the players of the opposing teams are equipped with player's sticks which are used to propel the hockey puck, and the goalkeepers are equipped with a goalkeeper's stick which is used to deflect the hockey puck.
Due to the fact that players target the hockey puck for flight toward the opposing team's goal, the goalkeepers are subjected to exposure to dangerously high velocity hockey puck trajectories. Accordingly, the goalkeepers are equipped with protective coverings which aid in preventing injury in the event a hockey puck should strike the goalkeeper.
Conventionally, a goalkeeper has the following protective coverings:
a helmet with an integral face guard; PA1 a throat protector; PA1 an arm pad which originates at the chest, extends across the collar bone and extends the length of both arms, wherein articulation is provided at the elbows; PA1 a body pad; PA1 a back pad and stick glove which protects the forearm and hand of the lead arm of the goalkeeper; PA1 a catch glove on the hand of the trailing arm; and PA1 full-length leg pads.
The back pad includes a stick glove into which the goalkeepers hand is inserted. The back pad is generally of rectangular shape, covering the entire hand and at least a majority of the forearm. The back pad has a thick leather skin at the facing side thereof and has thereunder the following layers in usually the following order: a first resilient foam layer; a plastic spine layer; a rigid, lightweight cellular foam layer; a second resilient foam layer and a canvass or leather skin at the rear side, wherein the skin forms a covering for the other layers. The arm pad is similarly constructed to that of the back pad in terms of materials and layers, but the layers are thinner.
While the protective coverings for goalkeepers are useful and serve their purpose well, there remains needed protective covering for the upper arm of the lead arm of goalkeepers, which location is very vulnerable to a striking impact from a high velocity hockey puck, in spite of the fact that a conventional arm pad is provided.